A World of Our Own
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: Sequel to "You Can't Leave Me". Cloud has heard Lightning's heart and he decides to stay with her in her faraway home outside Bodhum, her hometown. Warning: some OOCness and LEMONS! The adventure part? It's the ride!
1. Chapter 1

_As promised from my last fic, I, the Devil Hunter, will now do the sequel to my previous fic "You Can't Leave Me". This will be my first lemon with Cloud and Lightning from the different Final Fantasy worlds; it will have a big lemon later as you read it._

* * *

><p><strong>Title: A World of Our Own<strong>

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Cloud Strife and Claire "Lightning" Farron**

**Category: Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy XIII crossover**

**Disclaimer: I would never even think of owning the entire Final Fantasy series; Square Enix owns the entire thing!**

**Warning: Since the fic's genre is Romance and Rating is M, this fanfic will contain a LEMON. If you don't like it, (simple) DON'T READ; PRESS THE BACK BUTTON OR CLOSE THIS TAB NOW! But for those who wish to proceed, then I won't stop you from reading it. You have been warned though…!**

**Setting: Takes place after FFVII: Advent Children and 2 years after the events that transpire in FFXIII (since the former took place 2 years after FFVII; this is also the setting of "You Can't Leave Me").**

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy the sequel of "You Can't Leave Me"! Enjoy the story!<em>

* * *

><p>After hearing Lightning's heart out in the Sector 5 Church of the ruined Midgar, Cloud ventured further on the open fields outside Midgar riding on his bike Fenrir with her clinging behind him. Cloud drives on while Lightning clings to him as tightly as she could as riding a motorcycle is faster, yet more reckless, than riding on her Eidolon Odin in his Gestalt form.<p>

They stopped by Seventh Heaven bar in Edge. The spiky blonde swordsman had the idea of having a drink with her. They both entered the bar and were greeted by one of his friends, Barrett Wallace.

"Yo, Cloud! Been a while," Barrett greeted. He got the attention of Lightning who was beside him. "This the ex-soldier who was once wandering around Edge?"

"As I mentioned to you before, yes," Cloud answered

Lightning stepped forward and introduced herself. "My name is Lightning, but my companions call me Light for short," she began, offering the big muscular black guy a handshake which he accepted. "I heard of you guys stopping Meteor."

"So our story became a legend, huh?" said a feminine voice. Out came from upstairs the main owner of Seventh Heaven, Cloud's childhood friend, Tifa Lockheart. "And who is this young woman?" she then asked, looking at Lightning.

"I'm Lightning, but just call me Light," Lightning introduced, offering the female brawler a handshake. Tifa smiled and shook her back. "From what Cloud told me, you were once his girlfriend."

"Yeah, so our relationship turned out to being JUST friends. Are you by chance Cloud's new girlfriend?" the brawler then asked

"Yes, I am," was the answer coming from Lightning. "Guess I'm your successor in being his girl, huh?" The delivery boy and the female soldier then explain everything on their recent close relationship and both were former soldiers in common as well as how they met in Edge.

"Wow, Light. You must be Cloud's female ego," Barrett wondered

"Well, Barrett. You can say that, but we are human after all," Lightning answered; they all but she then laughed at her comment on him. "What? What's funny? Me? Or what I said?" She wondered

"It's just you, Light, and the way you said that," Cloud laughed. Light swayed her head a little in small disapproval yet smiled and laughed along with him.

After some conversation with some spiked coffee and cookies, Cloud speaks up and faces Lightning.

"I'm gonna stay with you, Lightning," Cloud began "Let's stay in Bodhum."

"But Cloud, Bodhum is very far from here in Edge!" Lightning protested as a reply

"I don't care how far I can go from here, as long as you are with me Light," he protested with a smile.

Tifa smiled on what he said to Lightning "You may have sucked on me being your girlfriend Cloud, but maybe your relationship with women can change whenever you're around her." She points to Light on the last part.

Light slightly smiled and nodded in approval. Tifa then turned her attention to her. "Lightning, take care of Cloud for me, all right?"

"I'll make sure he's safe," was the strawberry-haired woman's answer. Tifa accepted it as a 'Yes'.

Cloud turns to Tifa and tells her "I won't be staying around with you guys anymore… I'll miss you so much…" as he embraces her.

Afterwards, he packed all of his belongings in his room upstairs with Tifa's help in one huge bag; not to worry though, as the bag is very tough and can never rip and can fit his Fenrir bike.

"You've found your true happiness with her, Cloud," Barrett suggested "Don't worry about little Denzel. Tifa and I will take good care of him in your absence, like Marlene. I'll tell the rest of our friends, Rufus and the Turks you're no longer living here in Edge."

Cloud nods on what Barrett explained and ties his bag up on top of Fenrir's rear part very tightly. The bike was designed to carry a huge package since Cloud's normal job is a delivery man. But since he will be leaving, he may no longer delivering important packages throughout Edge. Perhaps somewhere where he and Light will belong which is yet to be discovered by him but where she lives.

As Cloud and Lightning prepare to leave, they see a small young boy outside the bar. "Denzel!" Cloud called

"Cloud!" Denzel replied back "Is she the woman of your dreams you keep telling me?" he then asked

"Yes. I've decided to stay with her. I love her." This was Cloud's best explanation.

"I see." Then Denzel had a suggestion for him. "Always message me through cellphone or email, alright? Tifa's planning to buy me a phone and, once she buys me one, she'll teach me how it's used. Also, I made my own email account too."

Cloud smiled on that. "Okay, Denzel. We'll get in touch. I promise we'll visit Edge often. Tell our friends that, especially Marlene."

Tifa heard his promise to Denzel and answered him on Denzel's behalf. "You'd better Cloud, because I don't want you and Light to get into any trouble and, oh; visit Edge whenever you guys need to. We'll handle the bar because it's our home."

"Thanks, Tifa," Cloud said "I'm counting on you on that." He then turns to Denzel. "Goodbye, Denzel. Take care of yourself always," he said to him as he revved up his bike and its engine started.

"You too, Cloud." He then turns to Lightning. "You're Lightning, right? Take care of Cloud for me, okay?"

"Not to worry… Denzel," Lightning saying his name through Cloud because calling a child 'kid' means she doesn't know his or her name. She then puts her hand on his shoulder. "I'll take real care of Cloud for you real good." With that, she lets him go.

The strawberry-haired former soldier held on to the blonde biker as he puts on his biker goggles and the bike moved forward. Barrett, Tifa and Denzel smiled as they waved on the new couple-in-the-making _(A/N: Real couple meaning MARRIED COUPLE; they're not wed yet)_.

* * *

><p>Cloud and Lightning were now travelling throughout the open wastelands as they rode Fenrir. Cloud had some contemplation over it. He then explains to Lightning his story on why it gave him some nostalgia. He also explained how he got the disease called Geostigma and how the cure for it was found. Light listened to his story of what transpired; she was even in some shock when Cloud told her about Sephiroth's return and how he beat him again. Now they both hope villains like Sephiroth won't return ever again.<p>

Later in their ride, they were now miles away to Bodhum, which is very far from Edge, throughout the ride. Lightning then explained her story of what transpired in her life. First, she explained why she and her companions were framed by a primarch named Galenth Dysley, who is revealed to be a Fal'Cie named Barthandelus. She told her story on how they were framed as Pulse l'Cie and how they beat him and the ultimate Fal'Cie Orphan. She also told him of the crystallization of the floating continent Cocoon through the sacrifice of two of her friends, Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang. She explains to him also that the crystal stasis of a L'Cie means they are asleep for eternity, not actually dead; Cloud can bet they can live to see the further future and the woman replies that he can bet they do.

Finally, after a very long road trip, the ex-soldiers made it to the outskirts of Bodhum.

"Welcome to Bodhum, Cloud," Lightning greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

As they entered the town premises, two soldiers stopped them. One of the soldiers recognized Lightning.

"It's Lightning; okay, you and your companion Cloud can come in," the soldier declared as he and the other soldier opened the gate.

"They know me?" Cloud asked

"'cause of your reputation," was Lightning's answer

As the gate fully opened, the town shows its great glory. It was attractive and Cloud was mesmerized by it.

"Wow… such a magnificent town," Cloud complimented

"Glad you like this town Cloud. There are attractions which may not interest me, like the fireworks display my younger sister and her fiancé watch. They say that if you make a wish during the fireworks display, it may come true," Light explained

Cloud drives the Fenrir to the Farron residence through Lightning's guidance since he gets lost in a town so new to him. Once they reach the house, he stops Fenrir and takes off his goggles. He also arms his swords in case something bad may happen. Lightning goes for the doorbell and presses the button for it. Then, the door opened. The person who opened it was none other than her younger sister, Serah Farron.

"Sis, it's so glad to see you again after some time," Serah began as she embraced her

"Me too, Serah," Lightning replied, embracing her back.

Serah then let go of her and looked at Cloud.

"And you must be my big sis's boyfriend, Cloud Strife. I heard of your heroics before."

"You know too?" Cloud asked

"Through the news. You're a well-recognized hero here in Bodhum, Cloud."

"What? Cloud Strife? Here? The hero who stopped Meteor from crashing down The Planet?" said a cocky male voice inside the house. He then runs fast and was dazed on seeing the hero they spoke of.

"And who are you?" Cloud asked the man

"That's Snow Villiers, my fiancé," Serah answered, introducing the man to him.

Snow offered Cloud a handshake, in which he could not resist. "A pleasure to meet you, Cloud; the entire Bodhum populace heard about your heroism 2 years ago as well as curing the children of Edge of their Geostigma disease! You're quite the hero!"

"I am?"

"Yeah; did you know we held a festival of it after you stopped that dude named Sephiroth TWICE?"

"Wow; didn't know I was THAT famous," he said half-heartedly…

"You are, Cloud!"

After the conversation with Snow, Cloud looks around for Light's room, but there was none. He then turns to Lightning who was going upstairs where he is. "You don't live here, Light?" he asked her.

"I don't have one," she answered "My place is in the outskirts of Bodhum. I lived by myself since then." She then continues "Look, it's not that I'm a loner or anything like that. I used to be that until I heard of you through Bodhum back then. I'm sorry I lied to you…"

"I see," Cloud replied "I think that's where I'm staying… with you, of course. And you don't have to apologize."

She nods. Then Snow calls both ex-soldiers and they both went down for some dinner. Once they reached the dining room, Snow offered Serah a seat. She sits in front of snow as Lightning sits in front of Cloud. The dining table maybe rounded-rectangular in shape, but it can fit a feast fit for a king. On the dinner table was some Italian cuisine: mozzarella sticks for starters, lasagna served with Italian roast style chicken and pizza. Snow and Serah cooked so much, so, despite that they didn't expect Lightning to be here, especially with a guest with her, it was enough for them. Their dessert was some gelato (Italian ice cream). It was strawberry-flavored, topped with real strawberries. Cloud and Snow looked at it and said together "Pink… just like your beautiful hair, Serah/Light." The two men then laughed that they shared the same thought for their loved ones. Both Farron sisters smiled and laugh along with them.

After having dinner and good conversations, it was time for Cloud and Lightning to go to the latter's house. They were doing a little "eat and run".

"Leaving so soon, guys?" Serah asked

"Yeah; we have to," Cloud answered

"He's going to live with me in my place for good," Lightning added

"Wow! Really?" Snow asked

"Yes I am, Snow," Cloud answered "We talked about it during our trip to here."

He thought she lives in Bodhum, but rather, she lives on its outskirts. She puts a hand on his shoulder, grabs his cheek and kisses him apologetically for lying that she lives here in Bodhum. She explained that, after the discovery of a Pulse Fal'Cie nearby, it caused a soldier unit called PSICOM under the command of the Sanctum to put it into lock-down. After that, because her old place was destroyed and there was no more space for her to live in there, since she lived all alone due to her own independence, she lived on its outskirts. Cloud had some sympathy for her on that.

"Sorry if you're old place was all banged up and you had to live alone," Cloud began

"It's alright, Cloud. The old place was a better place than where Serah and Snow are living; but the new one outside it after the vestige where a Pulse Fal'Cie was is even better than the old one, trust me," Lightning assured him. "And another thing; I don't have to live alone anymore, because of you…"

Cloud smiled upon hearing that. She smiles upon seeing him do that. "See? That's what I like about you, Cloud. Many people think you're gloomy, even you're friends, but you're a happy person like me."

"I guess we have a lot in common, huh?" Cloud replied

"We sure do."

Then, Lightning felt something warm behind her. Her sister Serah embraces her. "I'll miss you again, sis," Serah said

"Yeah. Me too, Serah," Lightning replied; she then turned to Snow who was by the entrance of the Farron household. "Make sure you take good care of her, Snow. Believe in her always."

"Sure, Light," Snow replied; then he turned to Cloud "Hey Cloud, you take good care of her, alright?"

"Yes, Cloud. Take good care of my big sister," Serah added

"I will guys," Cloud answered

Serah lets go of her sister as she leaves her and Snow with Cloud. "I leave you guys to take care of things there on the Farron residence," she told them.

"You know we will," Snow answered. Then, he and Serah waved Cloud and Lightning goodbye. "Best wishes to both of you!" Serah commented.

Lightning waved them back as Cloud gestured a thumbs up to them and then revs up Fenrir to Lightning's new place by the outskirts, which is just on a flat plain after a small hill with a road path leading to it near the vestige of a Pulse Fal'Cie. Once they reached outside Bodhum, Cloud drives Fenrir to where Lightning guides him.

* * *

><p>After a long and awesome bike ride, Lightning then introduces her home, or rather, their new home together <em>(AN: It's somehow inspired by the Ultimania Omega concept art of Lightning's house I found in an article of Lightning in the Final Fantasy Wiki, but I want it different as it won't be peanut-shaped)_. It is a beautiful manor protected by a force field she put up before she left. She turned it off upon her command through a snap of her fingers. With the force field turned off, Cloud parked the bike inside, stopped its engine, took off his goggles, takes his swords from its sword compartments and untied the ropes holding his bag. He then put the swords on the sheathes behind his clothes and carries the First Tsurugi over his right shoulder while carrying his large bag over his left. Lightning sees this and grows concern for his well-being on this. "Let me help you on those," she said. But he doesn't as he got used to delivering heavy loads in his delivery service during his self-made job service called the Strife Delivery Service.

Once they got to the front door, Cloud let Lightning go first inside.

"Quite the gentleman, hm?" She stated

"Yeah; I let the ladies go first before I, a gentleman, do," was the spiked blonde ex-mercenary's answer with a little sarcasm. Once inside, Lightning clapped twice and the lights on the entrance turned on. It is a big place. Cloud looked around him and was even more mesmerized by the interior.

"Wow!" Cloud exclaimed "This is even more beautiful than the entire Bodhum put together!"

"Is it?" Lightning agreed "Why not I give you a tour? We have plenty of time before we sleep."

"Well, I'm dying to know what your home has in store for me!"

She nodded on that for his motivated enthusiasm. First, Lightning toured the Living room, which is the first room upon entering. There is a huge couch with a glass table with an aquarium on the bottom. It also had a surround sound blu-ray/DVD player with an LCD TV.

Then, she toured him around in a room where her Blazefire Saber and its scabbard were stored – the armory. "This is where I keep my weapons. You can keep your swords here too," Lightning suggested Cloud then unloads his swords and assembles the full and complete Fusion Swords. The pinkette watches him assemble it and was even more amazed that his weapon may be heavy, but can be very versatile, like her weapon. Once the assembly is complete, he puts the completed sword near the Blazefire Saber and keeps it there. After exiting the armory, she then introduces the play room. It had a billiard table complete with cue sticks, cue chalk, a container of body powder in order for the forehand not to be slippery when using the cue stick, a white cue ball and fifteen differently colored and numbered balls. She even have different gaming consoles, like a PS3, an Xbox 360 and a Wii which are attached to a flatscreen LCD TV, which is the center of an entertainment rack which stores numerous gaming CDs organized by what console. She even has blu-ray discs and DVD of her favorite movies, TV dramas, Anime, reality shows and documentaries which are stored in another compartment.

After showing the game room, she showed him the multi-sport indoor court. It was complete with different balls like tennis balls, basketballs, volleyballs and even shuttlecocks. Cloud can tell she is athletic because she does sports.

"Let's play some sports sometime," Cloud suggested

Lightning nodded. "We will."

Then, she showed him the kitchen and dining room. It was like the ones both ex-soldiers watched on cooking shows. There was even a dining table for two in it. It is also complete with a refrigerator with a French door containing lots of frozen meat and fish as well as refrigerated food, which can also make ice and drinking water.

She then showed her the backyard. It had a greenhouse and even a swimming pool with a Jacuzzi near it. The man was even more amazed. Light smiled on his amazement on it. Someday, they will bathe in the Jacuzzi and swim in the pool together.

The couple then proceeded to the second floor. This is where the master bedroom lies. Lightning had an idea to start a conversation.

"Cloud," Lightning called "This is my room, or rather, OUR room."

Cloud was in shock on the last part which was "OUR room" which was quite sly and nodded slowly.

"So this is where we sleep, huh?" He asked

"Yes," she replied "This is where we are going to stay together."

Then the spiky blonde man dropped his bag carefully and unloaded all of his things like clothing (which were transferred to Lightning's extra empty wardrobe), toiletries (which were transferred into the bathroom), some antiques, picture frames and many more _(A/N: Imagine how MANY things Cloud packed since he left Seventh Heaven bar)_. After his big bag is empty, he places it on the bags and luggage storage just outside the bedroom. He then went inside so that he can rest after a long trip, but energy absorbed by the food he and Light ate at Serah's house in Bodhum gave him some motivation; little did he know she had that energy too.

Then, Lightning called Cloud from in her room. She took off her boots and socks and placed it outside their new room. "I forgot to tell you something," Light began "You can't wear shoes in this bedroom." She points his boot-ridden feet as she said that.

"Oh," Cloud answered. He removed his boots and socks. Both his and Light's socks were put in the laundry basket. She'll clean up the mess tomorrow. They even took off their gloves, which were now dirty during the trip.

Then, the ex-Guardian Corps soldier closed the door and locked it. The self-proclaimed ex-SOLDIER living legacy heard the door latch itself to be locked. Lightning locked it and closed all windows. After everything was closed, she called on Cloud.

"Cloud… Come here…" She commanded him, but in a soft yet sly manner.

Cloud could not believe she would say things to her, but he complied willingly. It almost felt like Sephiroth was manipulating him calling him a puppet and all, but this is a different case. This is a case he calls LOVE.

* * *

><p><strong>[WARNING! IMMINENT DANGER! ALERT! RED ALERT! LEMON ALERT! HEED MY WARNINGS! DO NOT READ IF YOU GET OFFENDED BY THIS STUFF!]<strong>

Lightning grabbed Cloud by the chin and crashed her rosy pink lips into his. She wraps her arms around his neck and he grabs her cheeks, deepening it further. He can feel her breasts touch his chest, so he inserts his tongue into her mouth, caressing hers in it. Now they're at a duel of tongues, like how they first crossed swords; speaking of that, he let go of that time and buried it for good. Then, they let go of it. They looked at each other one more time and smiled. They then continued their kissing and tongue-dueling. Cloud then pinned Lightning into her, er, their bed. She was lying down and he was on top of him.

Lightning began unzipping Cloud's turtleneck shirt, exposing his entire torso. There were scars all over it.

"That Sephiroth character gave you a run for your Gil during your last fight with him, huh?" the female soldier began

"Yeah," then he explains how he got them each. She wanted to see more of him. Then, he took off the black cloth attached to his wolf pauldron and his wolf chain-pendant and finally took off his unzipped shirt, fully exposing his torso. Lightning examined all of it. He explains all of the scars he had, from various monsters, to Sephiroth's remnants, to Sephiroth himself and others who were getting in his way. Impressed the woman became on his story.

"You know, Cloud? Scars make a warrior," The thunderous woman concluded. The warrior smiled on that compliment. Afterwards, she began licking his torso as she plays with his muscles. She bit his nipples and he felt a little sting in them. "You're tough," was all her compliment for his muscular torso.

Then, the ex-SOLDIER began to remove the ex-Guardian Corps' red pack strapped to her left leg. He put it on the sidetable to his left as her cellphone is in there. Speaking of cellphones, his is still on his pocket, so he puts it on top of her red pack. Then, he took his attention to her exposed navel which had her silver belly ring; her white overcoat wasn't buttoned-up well.

"Are you… looking at my… naval?" the woman asked nervously

"Of course I am," the man answered "I couldn't resist a woman's navel, especially if there's a piercing ring for it." Then he began licking around her belly then licked the ring on it. Lightning moaned softly on his lickings all over her naval.

Then, he had enough of her navel and takes off her overcoat by unbuckling its main belt. Her entire midriff was exposed. He took off her overcoat completely. He then strips her of her miniskirt by unzipping the zipper on the right side of it. Her skirt was then taken off. Her turtleneck top and high-topped black shorts were now exposed.

Looking at Lightning's shorts, Cloud retorted "You wear shorts underneath? You're smart."

"Can't let perverts look under my skirt, you know?" she replied. He then took the shorts off while she unzipped her top, which she then took it off. Lightning's heavenly figure is now exposed. She is wearing revealing red lingerie; her thong covers her private area and her ass exposed while her bra reveals the top portion of her breasts.

Then, Cloud notices a tattoo on the upper portion of her left breast. "What is that tattoo?" he asked

"Oh, this?" Lightning began, pointing at the tattoo "It's my l'Cie brand. L'Cie are chosen by Fal'Cie to have a Focus, or a mission. After the l'Cie's Focus is over, he or she is then crystallized, sleeping eternally until awakened for another Focus." Cloud nods and mumbles as he answers "I see."

With her body exposed, she took off her lightning bolt chain-pendant. Then, the man kissed on her neck, leaving hickeys. He caressed her legs, making her moan in excitement. It motivated her to remove his pants. Now he's in his black boxers with white garter on top.

Light sees a dent on it. That dent must be his member throbbing for the attention of her wanting entrance, which is now by the way wet. He sees this all too well.

"You want me so bad, don't you?" Light asked

"Yeah…" Cloud answered

Then, Lightning first unhooks the clasp of her bra as she lifts her back. She does so and slithers the shoulder straps. Her large breasts now fully exposed. Indeed, they are large, but Tifa's were even larger. That was Cloud's perspective of those breasts of theirs. Hers was busty enough for his tastes.

"You've got such a busty chest," Cloud complimented

Lightning blushed on his compliment. Then, Cloud massaged both breasts first causing the woman to moan in to the sensation. This wasn't enough to satisfy him. Still holding her jugs, he sucks the right while licking the nipple. Afterwards, he did the same treatment on the left. As he licks the left, he also licks all over her l'Cie brand. Despite that tattoo, he only tasted her skin.

Cloud then looks down her wetness wantonly. He then pulls the strings of her thong and slowly slithers them down her legs. She can feel the garment slowly slithering on her legs. When it reached her ankles, he completely took it off.

The self-proclaimed ex-SOLDIER gazed upon the beauty of the nakedness of the ex-Guardian Corps soldier. "You have such a wonderful body, Lightning. You can't deny that," was Cloud's compliment for her said body. She must have been maintaining a perfect woman's body ever since her maturity.

Cloud inserts a finger in her tight wetness. Once inside, he pumps it back and forth. Lightning moaned into this sensation. "Cloud, one finger isn't good enough; add another one," Lightning moaned out. He complied by doing so. Now two fingers are inside her. Her moans became so loud now. It became louder as he added a third finger. He goes faster than how he put his first finger in it. Light held her pillow tight as she can't hold on anymore.

"AH! CLOUD!" Lightning screamed as she came. The said man pulled his fingers out and was filled with her juicy nectar. He looks at his wet fingers and felt the sticky substance. He sucked on his index finger. Then he offers the woman his wet hand to her. She licks it all up then proceeds to suck his fingers. She tastes delicious; it must be his fingers that make her more flavorful.

Lightning then notices the dent on Cloud's boxers now bigger. It's his hard and erect member wanting her cunt so bad. She kept on rubbing the dent. She then pulled his boxers off and he helped her by kicking it off once it reached his ankles. His member is now revealed. His boxers must've held it back, but without it worn, it is free.

Rubbing the huge rod, Lightning smiled on its enormous size. "It's very long and hard. Maybe I can try sucking on it." Cloud gasped on that last part. "S-SUCK? On it?" Cloud pondered kneeling on the bed. Then, the strawberry-haired young woman also bent on her knees and licked on the frontal areas of it and played with his testicles. The soldier groaned into this sensation of pleasure. He was on cloud nine, his head held up high and his eyes closed. Then, she begins licking the tip while holding and rubbing the rod at the same time. Then, she begins to suck the whole rod.

"Light, don't force yourself on this. You can just try one-half of it for starters," Cloud advised. Lightning continued on with her sucking on the tip. Then, as she said she would, she sucked the entire 9 inches that is his length.

After sucking it and he was about to cum, she had a better idea. She first releases her sucking and heightened her body. She then places his member in between her busty breasts. Cloud sees this and thrusts his spear upwards. Light compressed it tighter with her breasts, giving the man more pleasure. To add it up more, since the tip goes near her mouth for every thrust he does, she licks it. She wanted to give him more pleasure as she could so that they can be equally satisfied.

Suddenly, Cloud unloaded all his semen into Lightning's face, neck and chest. Some went on her hair. Cloud grew some concern for her well-being on that.

"Lightning! I'm so sorry! I should go clean you up!" Cloud exclaimed

"Let me do that for you," Lightning replied. She placed her finger on her cheek and sucked it. He tasted good. She got a real taste of Cloud after eating.

Then, Cloud placed Lightning back into the bed, her lying down and him on top. His member is nearing her cunt. Lightning sees this so she commands him "Cloud, take me…"

"Light? Are you sure about this?" Cloud asked

"Yes please. I want you to get inside me…"

"Alright then. I'll go easy on you since this might be your first time." Hearing those words from Cloud, Lightning nods. Then, he kisses her and proceeds to insert his member in her. He hears her groans, so he inserts it as slowly as he can until most of his length is in her.

Once the pinkette got accustomed to his member in her, the spiky blonde then starts to thrust in a slow pace. She kept moaning and he did too. They locked their eyes to each other to see how they're holding up. Cloud then asked her "Do you want me to go faster?"

"No. Not yet. I'll tell you when," Lightning answered. Then, he felt her thrusting her hips back at his. It really felt so good. "You feel so good inside me Cloud!" was her moan as he kept thrusting.

This is where she begs him to go faster. "Go faster, Cloud!" Light moaned out. He complied by doing it so. "Oh, Cloud! Harder!" she cried out. "Oh, it feels so good!"

"You're so tight, Light," Cloud groaned in response. Then, he went faster and faster and faster until he shoots his load in her. They screamed each other's name in bliss, but they were not yet tired. Lightning felt his semen flowing in her. She loved the feeling of his warm cum.

However, she wasn't satisfied.

"Cloud?" Lightning called

"Yes?" Cloud replied

"Give me more…" she answered slyly "Please?"

"Alright, but let's try different positions." Light nodded on his answer. She then clenches her fist except her thumb which points to a wall. "Try me up against that wall."

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked

"Yes. This is our room after all."

The self-proclaimed ex-SOLDIER nodded. The femme soldier wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifts her up from the bed with his hands on her soft behind. Then he slams her hard on the wall she pointed out. He then thrashes her around. Her grip on both her arms and legs has tightened around him. Their loud moans now fill up their entire master bedroom. They then faced each other and lock themselves in an intense kiss. As he thrusts faster and harder, she dug her nails on his back, tempting him to be more savage. Then, by the final thrust, they came. Their kiss held their screams. When they let go, their mouths were full of each others' wet spit.

After panting for a while, Lightning wants one more go.

"I want one more for tonight Cloud," Lightning requested

"If that's what you wish, my love," Cloud answered

Suddenly, the strawberry-haired woman spreads her legs apart again and began pushing the spiky blonde to their bed. She was on top this time. She wanted her first time to be on top to end it. She moans, riding on his erect manhood stuck in her womanhood. Her moans get louder and louder as she rides on him. She then holds his abs while he holds her hips. She then holds her head up high in pleasure. His hands suddenly grope her breasts, making her scream his name in pure and utter bliss.

"Cloud… Cloud! I love you! Stay with me, always…" Lightning moaned

"I love you too, Light! I'll stay with you, always…" Cloud replied in his moaning

Then, she went faster and harder. They can feel their final orgasm for the night soon.

"Cl… Cloud! I… I'm… I'M COMING!"

"Me too… Lightning!"

"AH! CLOUD!"

"LIGHTNING!"

Lightning screamed as she came, then feeling Cloud's warm cum inside her. Cloud was exhausted, panting heavily. The woman then collapsed on top of him, left his member and lay beside him, snuggling him closer. The two looked at each other and kissed.

Five minutes later after their make-out after an orgasm, they faced the ceiling. He held her shoulder and she still snuggled beside him, holding him on his broad chest. As they looked at each other again, they smiled wide.

"Cloud, that was amazing. You were so amazing," Lightning began in a whisper

"Hey, you're amazing too," Cloud whispered back

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"Guess we're amazing soldiers huh?"

"Indeed."

Then the woman rested her head on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep, love. It's way past our bedtime," Lightning suggested as she yawns.

"Sure." Cloud Strife then yawned heavily. "Good night, Claire." Sleep claimed him.

"Yeah, you can call me by that name too. And goodnight, Cloud, my sweet love," Claire 'Lightning' Farron replied as she yawned and sleep claimed her as well. Their rest was very relaxing and pleasant.

Later, just seconds to sunrise, the couple woke up after having such good dreams, like how they turned their nightmares into harmonic dreams. Lightning looked at the clock and calendar and realized it is about to be sunrise.

"Cloud, let's watch the sun rise together," Lightning suggested

"Let's do that," Cloud replied. Light grabbed the sheets and Cloud went behind her as he wraps up their naked bodies with it. By the balcony, they see a light. It was the sun's radiating light. The sun begins to rise in front of them and smiled.

"Good morning, Claire," Cloud greeted her happily.

"Good morning, Cloud," Claire replied back in the same manner. Afterwards, they went to the bathroom to take a shower to start their first morning together. The shower was activated and moans were heard behind the bathroom door.

Thus their true journey together has begun… They would live happy lives together…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End! Fin! Wakas! Die Eiende! Verj! Amaiera! Kaniec! La Fi! Wan! Kraj! Konec! End! Ioppu! And other ways to say i"The End" in many other languages!<strong>_

_And that is my sequel to "You Can't Leave Me". Man, I might be making fics based on my favorite video games and anime mixed together! I am so full of ideas. Any suggestions? Leave them as you read and review this fic through your review for it._

* * *

><p><em>P.S. I just got released from a hospital after suffering some complications. I hope my diet would work. Or else, I have to take an operation to get rid of my gallstone in my gallbladder! Must drink TONS OF WATER! Not hot, and not cold, but plain tap drinking water! Must do diet or I get a pricey operation! I'm such a fatass! I guess I should be careful on what I eat and how I eat. I'm q quick eater. I should go easy on myself! Maybe I should start my preferences on food tastes too, not just music!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Anyway, this is the Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda, signing off from devil hunting duties. Until we meet again…<em>


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Petition from the Admins:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

**Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda**


End file.
